When Everthing Else is Wrong
by Jilly July
Summary: what if everthing u knew about harry potter was destroyed and put back together. full summary in side
1. time to wake up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic sob it all belongs to her points to JK Rowling

Summary: ok forget what u know about the Harry potter characters!! Im recreating and adding a few characters from other books.

Hermione and Draco are step brother and step sister. Hermione is the "virgin" or so everybody thinks and everybody thinks Draco is a "sex god". Harry is innocent and is adopted by the Weasleys. Also two surprise characters come to Hogwarts!!

What can happen in this new world of witch craft and wizardry??

**Time to get up**

"Drakey time to get up mum and dad are going to take us to go to diagon alley "Hermione said as she knocked on her step-brothers door and was not surprised when she didnt get a response so she went in. again she was not surprised when she went to go wake him up "gentally" by straddling him it was not him but another guy she knew Blaise Zambini. so she "gentally" woke him up anyway which only took 5 minutes until her bother came in.

"hey! i cant even have a boy in here for twenty-four hours before you try and steal him" said draco stand in the bathroom door way. " just once i'd like to have a boy for myself"

"well hun i dont see that happening anytime soon, unless you bring home uglier boys or maybe ones that know how to stay faithful." said hermione not moving from her post ontop of dracos new found toy.

"so your blaming it all on him" he said walking closer to the bed." arent you?"

"yes, yes i am. are you gunna do something about that?" she said with a suggestive gleem in her eyes

"yes, yes i am." he said with the same suggestive gleem finally making it to his bed.

"Draco malfoy im ur step sister." she said before she was pulled on top of him.

"That never stopped u before " was that last word that came from that room for quiet awhile.

Unlike the rest of the people in this world Draco could see right through her he knew her only and best secret he and only he knew that she wasn't a virgin and hadn't been for quite some time. So he always got what he wanted from her.

however she also was the only one to knew his one true secret that he was infact bisexual.

Well 20 minutes later and they still hadn't got down stairs so their parents left a note and went to Paris instead of diagon alley without them for a little "alone time".

After they looked reasonable after their little rendezvous they went down stairs and found the note:

Sorry guys u took too long we went to Paris and we lefted u some money have fun!

Love

Mom and dad

Well damn I guess were alone for the weekend lets go shopping!!

harry was awoken by a quick push from his adoptive sister which had even with the little push she had given him made him fall out of the bed he was lying on.

"Get up harry! we are going to diagon alley for shopping" said ginny weasley

"ok ok im up lets go" he said

Sorry its so short but if u like it ill make a second chapter

3 Jillrox


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic sob it all belongs to her points to JK Rowling

I also got some Ideas from cruel intentions but yet again I own nothing but the plot!!

Summary: ok forget what u know about the Harry potter characters!! I'm recreating and adding a few characters from other books. Hermione and Draco are step brother and step sister. Hermione is the "virgin" or so everybody thinks and everybody thinks Draco is a "sex god". Harry is innocent and is adopted by the Weasleys. Also two surprise characters come to Hogwarts!!

What can happen in this new world of witch craft and wizardry??

Diagon Alley

After Draco and Hermione had eaten, which didn't take very long because both enjoyed going shopping, they went to Diagon alley. Draco bought a lot of things like super tight skinny jeans but the thing he liked the most was a shirt that said "I'm sexy……… deal with it".

They loved to make bets. So when Hermione saw that Harry potter was moving to London and going to Hogwarts they decided to see who could de-virginize Mr. Harry potter. Draco being bisexual and wanting both men and women he said "well what do I get when I win?"

"well my dear brother **IF **you win you can have the one thing you've wanted since our parents got married ….. Me! However if I win I want your broom" she said

"lovely! It's on!" he said because he knew one thing she didn't Mr. potter was indeed Bisexual however has never been with either side.

Harry potter was an amazing broom flyer. He also could have any girl ( or boy for that matter) that he wanted. However he chose not to have anybody. Mr. potter was a virgin in everyway possible.

He was also now entering Flourish and Blotts with his family. He was gathering supplies for his new school year at his new school Hogwarts.

"So tell me again how its gunna be" Harry was asking his new brother Ron.

"Well it is full of ghosts and poltergeists and picture frames with people in them that can actually talk to you" he began. And on and on and on he went with how things were gunna happen at the first meal and during classes and pretty much the entire year at Hogwarts.

Then he warned that Harry needed to watch out for the Malfoy- Granger family.

"Why?" Harry asked

"because they seduce people for fun and when their done it's like they never even met you." Ron answered.

To be continued...

sorry loves i gots writters block and need to consult my muse but i though you guys could have the beginning of this chapter

3 Jill


End file.
